Navean
Navean is on of the five group chat boys and is on of the main protagonists of the series along with the four others. He was the mid laner and jungler for Flower Boys, maining Diana and Ahri as the former and Lee Sin and Nidalee as the latter. He is currently the mid laner for Fortune White, maining everyone but Chungis For Navean's legendary other form, see Anjuli. Early life Navean, like all other Tamil Tigers, spawned in a nest on the coast of Sri Lanka where they call toilets "comet". He was born to Herman Navean and Hiswoman Jeyarajah as the youngest son with seventeen siblings. His fifteen sisters were sent to the gorilla camps to dig holes until they hit menopause leaving him with two older brothers who decided from an early age they would set up an elaborate prank involving telling Navean the wrong model of car to get into when he turned 16 which would afterwards cause him to never hit Diamond 1. Navean first got involved in the jewelry industry at the age of 16 when his penis size became a matter of fierce debate between the radical left and the elves. He settled the debate by inventing a new number to describe its massiveness. The number takes so long to pronounce, however, that it is said that time itself will stop once one gets to the end of the word. Personal Life Navean formed half of the best selling rockband duo, one hit wonders, "Piggy and Porky". Navean then murdered Galilleo's step father and raped his dead father. League Career Navean was the original guardian who stood at the gates of the game's temple since its inception. As more and more friends poured in, he began to teach them the ways and, one by one, they began to improve under his wing. He knew, however, that he could not be for them a perfect master - for he had not conquered his greatest enemy... Himself. And Giancarlo. His style of training his new recruits was quite harsh, such as the time he asked Sri if he knew what "mechanics" meant, or the time he tricked Jwoshy into thinking he wasn't in the call while Jwoshy released a dis track against him. For a long while, Navean was the ace of the Flower Boys lineup, being able to achieve such feats as starting W on Twitch, never getting the wave to push away from his team when he played Tristana, and bombing Chaeyoon's bomb into a wom. He also took on a leadership role in-game which carried on into Fortune White, seen when he had no problem calling out Jwoshy's POOR performance (see Top 10 Orianna Ults). After countless scandals with drugs and prostitutes, Navean was shunned from the community for he had been solokilled by an Annie at 2 minutes. Down, but not out, Navean decided he had to do whatever it would take to regain his glory in the public eye. After 8 intense years of going to the gym once with his brother and watching degenerate hentai (not with his brother), Navean strapped himself in for the fight of his life. His weapon of choice: Ryze, the Rogue Mage. As he stepped on to the Rift many watched in awe, including his hand-picked concubine Michelle the Negro, who was anxiously chewing on a watermelon rind while picking cotton and touching Navean's pencil case. He then got solokilled 10 times in a row by Vel'Koz and everyone realized that him dying to Annie wasn't really that bad any more. He subsequently secured many sponsorship deals and made many television appearances and directed many viral internet marketing campaigns, the most famous being that of a barbecue sauce company which he promoted alongside Sriyathavan. He is currently an active member of Fortune White and becomes a steamed vegetable if he goes for too long without getting a kill. Future Projects Navean has been quoted saying he shall croooooossss the buuuuuurning deeeessseerrrtttt Famous quotes Navean's tendency to say whatever is on his mind in the moment leads to him having many memorable quotes throughout the series. Below are his most iconic quotes. "Before you learn to walk you must first learn how to CROWWWL" "Are you cow" "Jwoshy do you know Eva Lovia" "Jwoshy do you have Left4Dead 2" "Remember when I bombed your bomb into a wom" "Roaaaam PAAALS" "I have no qualms with killing these qualm monks." "FANTASTIC! MIND-BLASTING! 100% FKLAJSDLFKAJLDKFSJ!" Trivia * Navean's penis is so gigantic it is immeasurable * Navean is the only group chat boy known to have the power of red penis * Navean was the first group chat boy to cave in to the pressure of Shirtless Exodia * Navean was the first to battle the legendary qualm monks * Navean is able to be defeated if you ask him if he ate it * Navean was one of the first to befriend Harambe, his love of animals is unparalleled * Navean finally won America's Top Model on November 29, 2017, but his coronation ceremony was unfortunately interrupted by Max joining the voice chat * Navean unfortunately started the great tragedy of the domingo incident where he forgot to ban domingo, many lives were lost as result of such a crucial mistake * Pissed his pants in grade 8 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Some Gay Shit Category:Flower Boys Category:Fortune White Category:Pineapple Owners